gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Journal 3
3 is a cryptic journal, part of a series also containing 2, that contains information about the supernatural elements of Gravity Falls, mainly creatures like the gnomes. Its author is unknown, and it is currently in the possession of Dipper Pines. History Prior to Dipper's and Mabel's arrival in Gravity Falls, as the journal's unknown author had been studying the mysteries of the town and recording his/her data in the book, the author felt that (s)he was being watched and hid the book in the forest, in order to prevent an individual, possibly the same one watching him/her and/or the author's enemy, referred to as "He," from obtaining the book. When Dipper goes into the woods to hang signs leading to the Mystery Shack, he comes across a metallic tree containing a strange machine. After playing around with the switches, he opens a hidden compartment in the ground and comes across the journal for the first time. Dipper flips through the pages for a brief while before Mabel greets him, and after she inquires as to what he is reading, the two return to the Shack, where Dipper tells his sister about the journal. Later, Dipper consults the journal for clues about Mabel's new boyfriend, "Norman," whom he comes to suspect is a zombie. He tells Mabel about his suspicions, showing her the entry that convinced him in the process, though she does not believe him. Dipper checks the gnome page for possible weaknesses as he and Mabel battle the gnomes, and writes about his experiences on a blank page at the end of the episode. Dipper reads about a cave behind a waterfall, into which he and his friends to escape, as he, Mabel, and Soos flee from Old Man McGucket's gobblewonker robot. In "Headhunters," Dipper flips through a few pages at the scene of Wax Stan's murder, and is seen reading it at the living room table after Mabel returns from her first date with 'Lil Gideon, in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel". Dipper shows the page on ghosts to Mabel in the gift shop in "The Inconveniencing," and later to Wendy Corduroy and her friends. In "Irrational Treasure, the twins read about the town law stating it is legal to marry woodpeckers. In that same episode, after Pacifica Northwest teases Mabel, the two read about and decide to investigate the possibility of Nathaniel Northwest, alleged town founder and great-great grandfather of Pacifica, being a fraud, so they can put the popular girl in her place. Dipper reads about height altering crystals in "Little Dipper," wishing to use them to make himself taller, and checks on its position in his vest pocket as 'Lil Gideon interrogates him about how he came upon the crystals. In "Boss Mabel," Dipper uses the journal to help him catch a Gremloblin. In "Bottomless Pit!," Mabel, who reads it for the first time in the series, reads the journal about the truth teeth. Contents Pages from 3'' include the following: *Cursed Doors *Floating Eyeballs *Ghosts *Giant Vampire Bats *Gnomes *The Undead *The conspiracy about Nathaniel Northwest *Height Alteration (deeper part of the forest) *Legalization of marrying woodpeckers *Gremloblin *Truth telling teeth Pages and text 'Page 1' 'Gnomes' 'Page 2' 'The Undead' 'Ghosts' 'Floating Eyeballs' 'Giant Vampire Bats' 'Unknown Page' 'Unknown Page' There is a cave behind the waterfall in Lake Gravity Falls. 'The conspiracy around Nathaniel Northwest' 'Height Alteration' 'Dipper's Page' 'Maze Page' There are some codes. Down below on the page, there's a binary code, which reads: "0100101000011010", it means 'J'. There's no text on the page. 'Gremloblin' If you look into his eyes you can see your worst nightmares. 'Truth telling teeth' On the page next to the one above is a map of where the tree is. Other Items Just inside the front cover, the book has an eyepeice (possibly a monocle) attached to the journal via a cord. Its purpose is unknown and it has been used as a bookmark by Dipper as seen in "Irrational Treasure". Appearance Journal #3 has the main color of burgundy and has various rips and tears on the cover due to age, it has two gold lines on its spine and all four of its corners are gold. In the middle of the book there is a gold hand with six fingers and on the palm is the number 3. On the back, it shows various alchemical symbols. Sightings Season 1 Trivia thumb|That's different... *In an early promo that aired on Disney Channel, the gnome page had a more accurate drawing of a gnome. *The hand on the cover has alternated from six to five fingers. *Random alchemical symbols of "fusion," "pulverise," "solution," "dryness," "extraction," "composition," "digestion," "coagulation," "reverberation," and "reduction" appear throughout the pages. *Dipper's page is the only revealed page to have lines on it. *On the page beside Dipper's page, you can see half a drawing of a bumper sticker Mabel was selling in "Boss Mabel". *Interestingly, both 3 and 2 have pages on zombies as seen in "Tourist Trapped" and "Little Dipper", respectively. *In "Bottomless Pit!", Mabel reveals the book to Soos (though he might of already known by seeing Dipper reading it near him) and Stan who interestingly shows no interest in the revelation (but he sighs when he saw the teeth, suggesting he knew the stories were real). Gallery Category:Books Category:Objects Category:Recurring objects